earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Era of Patience
This era started on January 25, 2018 (210 AC), and is the 2nd era of the Third Epoch. It was started after the collapse of two important nations, Soviet_Union and Germany. During this time, Toxicity reached an all-time low. All truly toxic players were banned or changed their behavior. Russia became the new power followed by Spain, with Canada declining. Negotiations and Geopolitics were common by now, involving many players that had only recently joined. Major conflict "hot spots" changed from the traditional Europe to the Pacific, with the rise of the Axis powers and Hong Kong. However, the major powers of the server were unusually peaceful and somewhat isolationist during this time, interacting with other nations only if attacked. For some the first part of this Period (From January 25 to February 6) was considered another Golden Age. Since 6th March, Spain is recovering from it's crisis, while fighting with their allies Russia against the CCCP. Events Timeframe: January 25, 2018 - January 2018 * Soviet Union falls then to join under Imperial Russia (Jan 25, 2018) * Igdibahu is coronated new King of the UK officially (Jan 27, 2018) * DxDRawrDxD refuses to unclaim outposts in China starting tensions (Jan 27, 2018) * Munster becomes the server's largest town (Jan 28, 2018) * Siege of Moscow (Jan 29, 2018) * Inca Llamaism breaks of from the other Llamaist sub-religions. (Jan 29, 2018) * HolyDalaiLlama becomes the pope of Inca Llamaism (Jan 29, 2018) * Austria attempts to attack Spain (Jan 29, 2018) * Hong Kong, NeoMelbourne, Hell, and Port Victoria left the United Kingdom (Jan 30, 2018) * Spanish & Canadian tensions are increased, governments attempt to reduce tension. (Jan 30, 2018) * The Republic of Kowloon was founded (Jan 30, 2018) * The Tufan - Nedondia cold war starts, with attacks on HK.(Jan 30, 2018) * The Great Inca Llamaist temple is finnished in Antofagasta (Jan 31, 2018) * The Republic of Kowloon disbanded (Jan 31, 2018) February 2018 * David_Crocket officially Innaugurated as Hoyenah of Canada (Jan 2, 2018) * Stockholm founded (Feb 1, 2018) * Australia Founded (Feb 4, 2018) * Kowloon Republic founded (Feb 4, 2018) * Lucas2011 Crowned Emperor of Imperial japan (Feb 4, 2018) * Elimination of Inactive Towns (Feb 5, 2018) * The server went on a new platform (Feb 5, 2018) * Elimination of Inactive Players, Shrinking most towns (Feb. 6 2018) ** Munster (formerly largest town of 114) falls to 27 ** Hong Kong becomes the largest town with 48 to it being newer ** Spain finally annexes Catalonia, starting the process of Iberian Reunification * Spanish citizens were killed for no reason by nino175, beginning the Spannish genocide. (Feb. 9 2018) * Synargle is crowned as the new Guardian of Valkyria. (Feb 10, 2018) * The Tufan - Nedondia cold war contuines with atacks on Australia. (Feb 10, 2018) * Disband of Mongolia and fall of Ulaanbaatar (Feb 11, 2018) * Kowloon and India merge to make Indaloonska (Feb 11, 2018) * Indaloonska declares war on Jo because of Kabo killing the First Lady of HK (Feb 11, 2018) * Kobenhavn founded by Dakrend_Ale (Feb 11, 2018) * Kowloon became a nation... again... (Feb 12, 2018) * Tufan growing to become a strong power (Feb 13, 2018) * The Tufan - Nedondia cold war with Australian battleground (Feb 13, 2018) * Construction for the St. Petersburg Summer Olympics begin (Feb 13, 2018) * Antofagasta finnishes the Llama colossus (Feb 15, 2018) * The Tufan - Nedondia cold war Tufan startsr the Indian civil war favouring Kerala (Feb 15,2018) * Indian Civil War started by SirWhopper: leader of Kerala, throwing south asian into chaos (Feb 16, 2018 * India disbands and joins Kowloon (Feb 17, 2018) * Battle of Karattha, Australia sues for peace (Feb 17, 2018) * Alfatra is restored by runnerboy72000 (Feb 18, 2018) * First Chinese New Year Celebration Held (Feb 20, 2018) * Axis Powers unite into one nation (Feb 20, 2018) * The Leathracotta army is Antofagasta is created (Feb 20, 2018) * Elimination of powers to tp to Outposts, crippling some towns (Feb 23, 2018) * Grapetown founded (Feb 24, 2018) * Siscia declares independence from Canada and creates the Publica Romanorum nation (Feb 28, 2018) * The Commonwealth (of towns) was made (Feb 28, 2018) March 2018 * Canadian March elections conclude (March 2nd 2018) * IkeyBikey leaves the server (March 2nd 2018) * Viktorspecial starts to neglect Harappa and creates Svitjod (March 2nd 2018) * Kingston left the nation of Valkryia to form the nation of South_Ontario (March 2nd 2018) * Kingston collapses South_Ontario and rejoins Valkyria (March 3rd 2018) * The Blockbuster Insider publishes its 40th paper (3rd March 2018) * Ottomans under BimAliKemal disbands and joins Caucasia (March 3rd 2018) * Second Battle of Riga, dive bombers used for first time in a combat, resulting in a glorious victory of the Spain-Russian Coalition (March 6th, 2018) * The nation of mongolia got started by paperpikmin (March 8th 2018) * Persia disbands and joins Caucasia (March 9th 2018) * Caucasia changes into Caspian_States (March 10th 2018) * Olympics of the I Olympiad-St Petersburg (March 10th 2018) * DDime found the nation of Michigan seceding from Canada killing 2 Canadians & 1 Russian (March 12th 2018) * I.N.C.A. (International Nature Co-operation Assistance) was founded by the Spanish administrative region of Peruvia (March 13th 2018) * Kingston Stock Market, owned by Brendan and co - owned with Keenno90 (Buddha) mergers with Kowloons/Hong Kong's stock market (March 13th) * Kingston is announced as next Olympic holder in April 18th 2018 (March 13th 2018) * Asian Republic is created (March 15th 2018) * Unified Llamaist pope Llamia III was assassinated by an unknown person in the north south China sea (March 15th 2018) * Unified Llamaism crowns Beets as new pope of Llamaism (March 17th 2018) * Appadeia permbanned cuz he is a hacker (March 17th 2018) * The town of Ireland fell (March 19th 2018) * The Second Austrian Republic is Reformed into the Second Austrian Empire (March 19th 2018) * The Grand Chagos Library (That not long after got robbed) is completed in The_Mirage (March 21st 2018) * The town of Britanny fell (March 22th 2018) * Terrorist attacks in Guyana (March 23th 2018) * Canadian Llamaism was created (March 23rd 2018) * War Day World War IV (March 24th 2018) ** Ends 35 Minutes after it starts due to lag ** No winners, only a few losers * Spain declares war on the UnionOfGrayshirts becouse of killing and stealing of spannish citizens and hating on the nation overall (March 26th 2018) * Thailand And Rayong Founded (March 26th 2018) * Great Japanese Banning SlyPrince, BtwItsVortex, Minehero43, & Meijhito all perm banned for Duping, Almost all main Japanese leaders Banned (Besides Lucas2011, the leader of Japan) (March 26 2018) * 2 new Llamaism Religions are created (March 26th 2018) ** Antarctic-Llamaism ** Islamaism * Tymek_T created a new town called Carrasco (March 26th 2018) * TheHolyLlamaPope crowned as the new Inca Llamaist pope after HolyDalaiLlama died of natural courses (March 28th 2018) * Fall of Vladivostok (March 29th 2018) * Battle of Georgetown and Ecuador happens when Heat1804 attacks Guyana (March 30 2018) * SirWhopper quit EarthMC, the new mayor of Kerala being THE_BLUE_NINJA03 April 2018 * The server “reset” jokingly, with things such as griefing and outposting permitted. The town buildings were still on the map, with only towny and player data being reset (April 1 2018) Era of Chaos * Ebijiah (DDime) Takes control of the nation Earth planning to rename it and make it his own (April 2 2018) * THE_BLUE_NINJA03 renounced the mayor position in Kerala, the new mayor being Tioh_Toddyn * CCCP has fallen, first with the quitting of runnerboy72000, then eventually Periano and Endersgame94. * The Africa-Madagascar Bridge is completed (April 4, 2018) * Valletta is founded by Britton2395 (April 4, 2018) * The Tufan - Nedondia cold war Nedondia and Tufan offically recongise cold war (April 8th, 2018) * Japan goes to war with Spain over the south Philippines (Feb 18 to April 9th) * The UK crowns a new king, General Rhombus, with intentions to revive the UK (April 8th, 2018) * Publica Romanorum becomes a Spanish vassal. (April 8, 2018) * Spain wins the Spanish-Japanese War (April 9, 2018) *Publica Romanorum changes its name to Republica Romana. (April 10th, 2018) *Skirmish at Aurora and Austro-British Treehouse Crisis occur. Causing leaders of both the UK and Austria to contract severe cancer (April 11th, 2018) *The Tufan/Zhou cold war with Neodonia officially ends with the invasion of Japan by Lantau (April 15th, 2018) *The Great War ( The Kerala War ) Starts (April 15th, 2018) *The Republica Romana and the Russian Empire sign the Austro-German Aggressions Defense Pact. (April 15, 2018) *The Skirmish of Wakkanai and The Battle of Wakkanai happen in The Kerala War (April 18th, 2018) *The Commonwealth (of Tallinn) was remade. (April 19th 2018) *The Kingdom of Scandinavia was founded (April 22nd) *The Union of Eden was founded (April 22nd) *First Siege of Central America (April 22nd) *caarliitoo banned (April 22nd) *Second Siege of Seaterrica (April 23rd) *First Siege of Auckland (April 23rd) *Second Siege of Auckland (April 23rd) *MrMomus banned, he was an alt of Sly (April 24th 2018) *The Purge (April 25, 2018) *Kerala joins Lantau (April 27th 2018) *Second Battle at Neodonia in the Kerala war (April 28, 2018) Category:Eras Category:Indian Civil war started by SirWhopper (Feb 18 to Feb 27)